


The troubles of Soulmarks

by mangoee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Horcruxes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I plan to finish this eventually, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rating May Change, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Warning! May or may not end up creepy, What Else Do I Tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoee/pseuds/mangoee
Summary: Harry wakes up on his tenth birthday, to find a small tattoo with the words "Avada Kedavra" written on his collarbone.According to Ron, it's called a Soul Mark. Harry can't wait to find his soulmate!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 27
Kudos: 170





	1. 1st year

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing school work lol, but I have a cold so I felt like writing this.

Harry Potter was ten years old when he discovered a small tattoo on his collarbone. Small emerald writing sprawled across in a neat cursive. It had been exciting at first, seeing two strange words appear exactly on his birthday, but then reality came around when his relatives saw it. Aunt Petunia had shrieked in disgust, and Uncle Vernon had promptly locked Harry in his cupboard for a week. Harry then realised that it wasn’t normal. It was one of his freakish things that happened every now and then.

It had given him some time to mull over the words though. A dim light bulb hanging from the cupboard ceiling and a cracked mirror proved helpful to read the words, and with a few attempts to read backwards, he worked out that they read “Avada Kedavra.” It wasn’t anything he had read before and he assumed it wasn’t in English. It didn’t matter too much though; he still cherished these words, even though they didn’t make sense. They were his special words.

Aunt Petunia had ordered him to cover it at all times, which meant having to wear high neck clothes even in summer. Harry thought that this was because she didn’t want neighbours to think that she’d let her nephew get a tattoo at such a young age, so he didn’t question it. In fact, the only time he mentioned his tattoo again, was when he was sat with a new friend in the Hogwarts Express a year later. 

“Hey!” Harry said, pointing in shock at a small tattoo on Ron’s finger. “You’ve also got a tattoo?”

Ron frowned questionably. “You mean my Soul Mark?”

“Your what now?” Harry giggled. “Soul Mark?”

“Oh, I guess you wouldn’t know about them being brought up with muggles.” Ron answered, laughing. “It’s a mark you get on your tenth birthday that is supposedly your Soulmate’s first words spoken to you. Can I see yours?”

“Oh! Soulmates are real?” harry whispered in awe. “There’s someone out there meant for me?’ Harry said the last sentence to himself in disbelief. 

“Well of course,” Ron answered. “It’s rare for a witch or wizard not to have one.”

They showed each other their special marks, and Ron frowned at Harry’s. It seemed that he suddenly regretted looking at Harry’s Soul Mark. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have looked at your mark Harry. Seeing as you’re famous, someone could take advantage of you if they find out what your mark is and say the words.” Ron scrunched up his nose in thought. “Not that I know what yours means, but I promise not to tell anyone!”

“Oh!” Harry was very surprised. “Well thank you, I hadn’t thought about that. I should probably keep it covered from now on. I won’t tell anyone yours either, it’s quite funny though.”

Ron nodded in agreement while stuffing his face with pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs. It was only a few moments later that another 1st year witch came barging into the compartment. They looked up in shock as it was quite rude of her.

“Has anyone seen a toad?” She asked impatiently. “A boy called Neville’s lost one.” Harry’s face jerked in surprise at those words, a quick look to Ron showed that he had a similar shocked look on his face. She frowned at him, wondering what the weird silence was. 

Ron suddenly jumped up in excitement and showed her his Soul Mark. 

“we’re Soulmates! What’s your name?” Ron exclaimed with a wide grin. It seemed that she also knew about Soulmates because she suddenly matched his grin and offered her wrist where familiar words glittered. 

“Wow! I thought it might take ages to find my soulmate,” she said with excitement. “I’m Hermione Granger.” She promptly stepped forwards and hugged him, making Ron blush from head to foot. 

For the rest of train ride, they chatted about Hogwarts and Soul Marks. Harry was worried that he might not find his Soulmate for years, but they advised him not to worry about it too much. According to Ron, it was perfectly normal to only find your Soulmate as an adult. 

Harry’s first year at Hogwarts flew by quickly, but he still hadn’t found his Soulmate yet.

(End of year 1)


	2. Year 2 - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds a diary. Hmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT PLEASE READ
> 
> Horcruxes will work slightly different in this story!
> 
> Keep that in mind

Harry was starting his second year at Hogwarts, and he was happy to be back at school. Unfortunately, the year had started off badly with an accident involving one illegal flying car, and a giant whomping willow. He had thought for a moment that they would surely be expelled, but thankfully all they had ended up with was a few detentions. 

Ron’s little sister, Ginny, was starting Hogwarts this year. Harry suspected that she was disappointed in finding out he wasn’t her soulmate, because she looked close to tears when he talked to her for the first time. Not knowing what to do, he just tried to be friendly whenever he saw her. With Ginny being Ron’s sister, he felt like it was his duty to make her feel welcome at Hogwarts.

Ron and Hermione argued a lot which annoyed harry greatly, but they were also very cute whenever they held hands and hugged. They were his best friends, but sometimes harry felt very lonely. He wouldn’t lie that he was the teeniest bit jealous of their closeness. 

One afternoon when Harry was tired of third wheeling throughout the morning, he left his friends in the common room to go study in the library. Surprisingly, he found Ginny sitting alone at one of the smaller tables. She was hiding herself behind a pillar in one of the corners and seemed to be writing in a leather-bound diary.

“Hi Ginny, how are you?” He greeted a bit awkwardly. He saw her eyes widen, and she quickly stuffed the diary back into her satchel. 

A blush formed on her cheeks, but she greeted him back politely and they were able to chat for a while. He couldn’t help bit notice how tired and defeated she looked. Deep circles were under her eyes, and it looked like she was forcing herself to smile. Suddenly a thought loomed into his head. 

Looking around to confirm they weren’t being overheard, he whispered, “Ginny, are you being bullied by the other girls? No offence, but you look awful.” He winced at how badly that came out. She looked up frowning, and he was able to see her puzzled look. 

“Oh, no I’m not. Don’t worry,” She answered. And harry was able to hear her honesty. “I guess I’m a bit lonely, but I’m not sure why I’ve been feeling so bad lately.” 

Harry was worried, but he didn’t know how to help her. “Well, if you need to talk to someone, I’m here.” 

\--

The next few months for Harry were challenging to say the least. After being spotted at a crime scene involving a petrified Mrs Norris, and the whole school finding out he could talk to snakes, he was now being labelled Slytherin’s heir. 

People who he’d considered as acquaintances and friends were either avoiding him, or scared of him, and it was only is closest friends that stuck by his side. Even Dean, Seamus, and Neville ignored him every evening in the dorm room. 

It was starting to feel like he was back in primary school, with his classmates too scared to talk to him. Before it had at least been because of a bully, but now they were just straight up scared that Harry was going to bring out a monster and petrify all the Muggleborns. He hadn’t felt this alone in more than a year, and Harry was ashamed to admit that he cried himself to sleep one night. (With a silencing charm, of course)

Harry liked to act confident at Hogwarts, but the truth was that his previous 11 years at the Dursleys had been hard on him. He knew that he technically lived in an abusive home and was half surprised that he hadn’t grown up to be a sociopath. 

It was when Harry was wondering around the school, thinking these depressing thoughts, that he heard Moaning Myrtle crying in the girl’s toilets. He probably shouldn’t have gone inside, but none of the girls actually went to that particular bathroom. (courtesy of it being haunted by a ghost)

At first, he had been shouted at, but eventually she calmed down enough to tell him what happened. Apparently, someone had flushed a diary down her toilet, promptly throwing it at Myrtles head. 

Thankfully when she wasn’t hysterical, Harry found Myrtle to be quite interesting, so eventually they found themselves discussing her death. (Ghosts loved to re-enact their deaths, much to everyone’s discomfort) 

“There were these big yellow eyes staring at me, right over there,” she whispered, pointing at the sinks on the far wall. “And then I died!” Harry watched as Myrtle did a dramatic faint, collapsing onto the floor. 

“But did you ever tell Dumbledore? I feel like that’s an odd way to die,” said harry as he bent to pick up the fallen diary. 

“Oh, well no I didn’t, but I did spend the next 20 years haunting Olive Ho-,” She broke off, realising he wasn’t listening and peered over his shoulder. 

“This is weird, there’s nothing written in it!” He exclaimed, flipping through the pages. The name, Tom Riddle, was engraved on the back of it. As far as harry knew, there was no Tom Riddle at Hogwarts.

The diary was Harry’s interest for the next several days. He studied it carefully and found it was dated back almost 50 years, and also had Hermione check it for concealing spells. Nothing changed though, it was still blank to Harry’s dismay. 

When Harry finally went to write something in it, a small drop of ink fell from the quill and soaked into the page, disappearing completely. He frowned in confusion but jumped up in shock when words were written by what seemed like an invisible hand. In almost familiar cursive handwriting, the sentence “Hello, my name is Tom Riddle” was staring up at him.

Harry took a few moments to compose himself, then promptly replied. Soon after that, he found himself deep in conversation with Tom. Topics such as Hogwarts, subjects, and politics were brought up, and harry forgot that he was literally talking to a diary. After saying goodnight, the thought of “what am doing with my life” popped into his head. He had no friends (mostly), he had hung out with a ghost, and now he was conversing with a diary. Oh well.

At breakfast, Harry was excited to tell Ron and Hermione what he had discovered but didn’t notice that Ginny had visibly stiffened at the mention of a diary that could converse. He babbled on about some of Tom’s more interesting ideas on which subjects to take in the next few years but stopped mid speech at Hermione’s appalled face. 

“What Hermione?”

“Well…” She started. “Isn’t it a clear sign of dark magic? Diaries can’t just write by themselves.”

“Don’t worry Hermione, he’s just a memory preserved in a diary. It’s nothing drastic,” he answered, piling pancakes onto his plate. As Ron started talking about the upcoming quidditch match, nobody saw Ginny quietly sneak away, eyes wide with alarm.


	3. Year 2 - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds the Chamber of Secrets

The following 2 weeks at Hogwarts had made Harry’s life even more miserable. First, the day after he found the diary, he got back to his dorm room to find his chest ransacked, and the diary missing in action. Then news spread around the school that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were petrified, making the total of petrified students, 5. Harry sat in the infirmary every evening, hoping that Mrs Sprout’s remedy would be ready soon. 

A few people had come to apologise to Harry, saying how sorry they were for thinking it was him, and that they knew he would never hurt his best friends. He accepted this, but he was still annoyed at them. Neville had tried to comfort harry and spend time with him, but honestly Harry was too anxious. Why weren’t the teachers more worried about a monster running around the school. Ron and Hermione were the only ones he had told about the voice he kept hearing, and now he had to deal with that on his own. Another burden on his shoulders. 

To make things even worse, Ginny had been an emotional wreck when Ron was petrified. Harry tried to find and comfort her a few days later, but no one seemed to know where she was. In fact, by the time the professors realised that she hadn’t been in her classes, something terrible had already happened. A fifth year Ravenclaw had found a message written in blood, on one of the walls of a less used corridor, “Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.” 

When that news had travelled around the school, all students had been forced to stay in their house common rooms for safety. Ginny was found to be the only student missing, so it was concluded that she had been the one taken by Slytherin’s monster. Suddenly it was all too much for Harry. His best friends had been petrified, Ginny had been taken, and every few weeks or so he could hear a voice in the walls wanting to kill something. 

He needed to find the chamber, even if he had to sneak out to do it. Pulling on his invisibility cloak, he waited until everyone was back in their dorms before stepping through the hole, and closing the Fat Lady’s portrait. 

“Who’s there?” He heard her call out, but he ignored her and ran off. 

Where could he go? Where would the entrance to chamber possibly be? Maybe in the dungeons. Harry found himself scampering off in that direction. He knew that the Slytherins had their common room down there, but how would he get into it? Pondering this thought, he found himself walking in circles nearby the potions classroom. Unfortunately, he bumped into a silvery ghost much to Harry’s distaste. 

“Who is there?” Harry heard the Bloody Barren growl out, a few steps away. “Show yourself!” After a few moments, the bloody barren shook his head and floated off with a frown. Harry heard himself audibly relax in relief, and started walking again, in the opposite direction. 

“Hang on!” Harry whispered to himself. That’s just the sort of person who could help him out. The chamber had last been opened 50 years ago, wouldn’t a ghost have been around at that time? A picture of Moaning Myrtle flashed in his brain, and Harry was quickly walking in the direction of the haunted girl’s bathroom.

“Why didn’t I think about that,” Harry spoke to himself, thinking hard. Myrtle would have been here around that time, 50 years ago. What if she was the one who was killed by Slytherin’s monster 50 years ago!

“Myrtle! Myrtle,” he shouted, sprinting inside, and shrugging off his invisibility cloak. A pale figure floated out of a cubicle in surprise. 

“Did you die 50 years ago?” Harry asked, tapping his foot impatiently. “When the chamber of secrets was opened?” 

Her face paled (if that even was possible for a ghost). 

“I suppose I did.” She sniffled unhappily. “It’s not that easy to talk about, you know. You’re lucky I like you.” Harry shuffled his feet nervously.

“Wait where did you see the yellow eyes?” He suddenly asked, running over to the sinks. 

“Well, somewhere around here I suppose,” she replied, floating over to the taps. “But it was 50 years ago, I don’t have perfect memory.” 

He studied the taps, looking for anything that might be different. What if there was a lever that opened up an entrance? They seemed perfectly normal, except for a small snake on the far right tap. Hang on, a snake? 

Salazar Slytherin was known for being able to speak to snakes. A trait Harry shared with him. What if he needed to speak in Parseltongue? The problem was that he didn’t know the difference between English and Parseltongue. Usually it just worked when a snake was in front of him. 

Looking at the small metal snake on the tap, Harry visualised himself speaking to a real snake. 

“Open,” he spoke softly. 

Nothing happened for a few seconds, and then he heard the sound of stones moving and shuffling. He stepped back as the sinks along the wall started to separate and leave an opening in the wall. He peered down to see a smooth slide made of stone, disappearing into the darkness. 

“Lucky I have my wand with me,” he muttered, casting lumos. He turned to Myrtle. “If I’m not back in an hour, can you get help?” He asked her. 

“Ok, but shouldn’t you get help now?” She inquired. 

Harry coughed awkwardly. “Probably, but I’ll lose so many house points if I’m caught out of bed at 1:00 am, in the girl’s bathroom, when we’re supposed to be in lockdown. And thanking his Gryffindor courage, he sat down on the edge, and pushed himself down the slide. 

Almost immediately, he regretted his actions. His foot got caught on a rock that was jutting out weirdly, causing him to flip over and tumble down the rest of the slide. It turned out that the slide was rather long too, with dirt and rocks that scraped his arms and legs. At one point he wondered why he hadn’t broken his neck yet, and then he felt something sharp cut open his chin and shirt. 

Harry landed awkwardly at the bottom of the slide, and groaned in pain. He felt something trickle down his chin and knew it was blood. 

“Well great,” he whispered to himself, feeling his ripped shirt. It had a huge tear near the neck and chest, making him feel quite cold in the darkness of the chamber. 

He held up his wand to have more light, (Luckily he had managed to protect it in the tumble) and saw that he was sitting in a giant chamber with tall pillars and a large stone statue that resembled Salazar Slytherin’s giant head at the far end of chamber. 

Then his blood ran cold. Near that far end of the chamber was a still body, lying on the damp floor. 

“Ginny,” he breathed out, feeling his heart racing.


	4. Year 2 - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds his Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly ya’ll, I’m really proud of this chapter. 
> 
> IMPORTANT! HORCRUXES WORK DIFFERENTLY

Harry sprinted down the chamber, seeing torches light up as he ran past them. All he could think about was how Ginny wasn’t moving. Eventually he was at the end of the chamber, and he knelt down beside her, feeling her pulse. 

“Ginny! Don’t be dead! Please don’t be dead!” He muttered, flinging his wand aside and grabbing her shoulders. Her face was white as marble, and as cold, yet her eyes were closed, so she wasn’t Petrified. But then she must be…

“Ginny,” Harry muttered desperately, shaking her. Ginny’s head lolled hopelessly from side to side. 

“She won’t wake,” said a soft voice. 

Harry jumped and spun around in his knees. A tall, black haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. His handsome face was strangely blurred around the edges, as though Harry was looking at him through a misted window. 

“What d’you mean, she won’t wake?” Harry said desperately. “And who are you?” He asked, slightly afraid. He didn’t recognise this boy, but he was wearing Slytherin robes and looked to be around sixteen. Was he behind all the Petrifications? And Ginny?

He stopped with the questions when he noticed that the boy had straightened up rigidly in shock as Harry had spoken. 

“No. No, it can’t be,” the boy said, stepping back slightly, and hastily pulling up his sleeve. He seemed to be looking at a tattoo, and it was definitely a Soulmark, but why on earth would he be looking at his Soulmark? It’s not like this boy’s first words to Harry had been Avada Kedavra. Harry still didn’t know what Avada Kedavra meant, but it was unusual enough that he would know when it was spoken to him. 

“Um, who are you?” Harry asked nervously, glancing between the handsome boy and Ginny’s pale figure. She still wasn’t moving. Harry’s attention was pulled back towards the boy, when he spoke. 

“My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle,” he spoke Hoarsely, stepping forwards slowly. His footsteps resonating through the chamber. 

“Oh, from the diary?” Harry whispered, stepping backwards as Tom stepped towards him. Eventually he couldn’t retreat any further as he felt the base of the statue pressing into his back. Quite quickly his Gryffindor courage was rapidly declining.

Tom was looming down at him, and Harry secretly wished that he wasn’t so short. 

Harry felt a shudder go down his spine as he realised Tom wasn’t looking at Harry’s face. He was looking at a spot just above his collarbone. The spot where Harry’s Soulmark lay, displayed by the tear in fabric he had earned from the tumble. Tom Riddle brought his finger up to the mark and pressed ever so lightly. Warmth flooded through his body. Harry couldn’t work out the expression on his face, but did he look slightly pained? 

“This is your Soulmark?” Tom questioned, glancing up, his eyes wide. 

“Yes. Why?” Harry spoke with a nervous waver in his voice. “I don’t know what it means though.” 

Tom stepped back a step, as if composing himself, and Harry was able to get a glimpse of the other boy’s Soulmark. 

Harry felt his breath leave him, and the world felt like it was spinning uncontrollably. The words on Tom’s arm were what Harry had said.

Harry heard himself stutter, “w-what? B-but your first words to me wasn’t-,” he trailed off, pointing at his collarbone. 

“It seems that I have met you before, and not as a memory,” Tom answered, too calmly for Harry’s liking. 

“But you would have been like, around 60!” Harry exclaimed, feeling quite nauseous. When had someone said Avada Kedavra to him? Surely he would have heard?

“I’m afraid that age isn’t the worst part,” Tom replied, looking down at his shoes with what appeared to be shame. “The worst part is your Soulmark’s words.”

Harry frowned. What on earth could upset Tom that much? 

“Just tell me,” said Harry, quietly. He could see that it was troubling Tom. 

“Promise me that you won’t be afraid!” Tom spoke, louder than before. “I regret deeply what my older self did, but you deserve to know.” 

Harry’s frown deepened. “I promise.”

“It’s the incantation for the killing curse.” Tom whispered, his eyes wide. 

Nothing could have prepared Harry for that. Tom Riddle, was young Lord Voldemort? Voldemort was Harry’s Soulmate? What kind of luck did Harry have? Harry knew that he should be afraid, but looking into Tom’s remorseful eyes stopped him. He could see that Tom was not proud of his future self’s actions. 

“Wow,” Harry started. “That was unexpected.” 

Tom remained silent. 

“So you’re Voldemort?” 

“Yes I am.” Tom replied stiffly. “Ginny told me that you survived the killing curse as a baby, and defeated me.”

“Oh my god! Ginny!” Harry suddenly exclaimed, rushing past Tom and kneeling down next to her. Guilt flushed through him. How had he forgotten all about Ginny.

“She isn’t dead is she?” Harry pleaded, looking up at the older boy. 

“Don’t worry, she’s weak, but only asleep.” He replied, looking down with an odd look. He sighed and continued.

“I had plans to drain her of her magic. It would have made me stronger and I wouldn’t have needed to be a mere memory sitting in a diary, but I see that she means something to you. I wasn’t expecting to meet my Soulmate.” 

Harry didn’t know what to say. On the one hand, it was obvious that Tom was a dark wizard, but on the other hand, he was Harry’s Soulmate! Lady Magic made them Soulmates for a reason, even if he didn’t know what that reason was. 

Tom spoke again. “My plans have changed though. I need to return to my future self.” 

Harry was confused by this. “What do you mean?”

“You must not speak of this to anyone. When I was sixteen, I broke half of my soul off, and put it in a diary,” he began, pointing to the diary lying next to Ginny. “It is a way to gain immortality. So that if I were killed, I would still have a piece of soul somewhere. 

Harry was not expecting this. 

“So you’re saying that the older you is still alive because you’ve put pieces of your soul in different places?” 

“Exactly. But I think it is now time to rejoin with the other pieces of my soul. It is obvious that I was too unstable without enough of my soul.” 

Tom stepped forward. “I might not see you for a while, but I hope you can forgive me eventually.” 

“Of course I will. You’re my Soulmate,” said Harry. 

“You will have to destroy the diary to let this piece of my soul free. Once it is destroyed, I will relocate the other pieces of my soul. You will need to use basilisk venom to destroy the diary.”

Harry let this information sink in. “Basilisk venom? Where on Earth will I find that?” 

“Slytherin’s monster. You don’t need to be afraid though, I have heard that you are a Parseltongue.”

“You mean to tell me that a Basilisk has been petrifying my friends?”

Tom looked a bit guilty. “Yes, I apologise about that. We can order him to hibernate though, and he won’t do anything more.” 

Harry raises an eyebrow. “Well that’s good I suppose.” 

Tom smirked, but then turned to the the statue of Salazar Slytherin. 

“Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four,” hissed Tom in Parseltongue. Slytherin’s gigantic stone face was moving. Harry saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole. And something was stirring inside the statue’s mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths. 

“Don’t look at his eyes,” Tom warned, glancing back at Harry.” 

Harry averted his eyes, but could hear the basilisk moving towards them. Tom stepped towards him, and gently raised harry’s chin. 

“He will listen to you Harry. After I’m gone, tell him to hibernate.” Tom leaned forward and gently kissed Harry’s lips. It only lasted a few seconds, but Harry felt like he’d melted into a pile of warm goo. 

Harry briefly heard Tom telling the basilisk to destroy the diary, and then after a few moments there was silence. He was gone. Tom was gone. 

Harry’s heart was racing, but he closed his eyes and turned to the direction of the basilisk. 

“Slytherin’s Monster,” he hissed in Parseltonge. “Thank you for your services. You will hibernate now, and I will wake you when you are needed.” 

Harry hoped that would work, what else could he say? But it seemed to be fine, because the basilisk turned back to the statue and began to slither back into the hole. 

With a sigh of release, harry picked up his wand and ran to Ginny. She was still asleep, but he could feel her heart beat. Even though Harry was one of the smaller boys in his year, he managed to lift Ginny up into his arms and carry her slowly to the end of the stone slide. 

“I need stairs!” He thought desperately, and to his luck, Hogwarts seemed to listen. The stone slide transfigured into stairs before his very eyes. “That would have been nice before,” he thought, annoyed. 

It took Harry absolutely ages to carry Ginny up the stairs, but he eventually managed it. He collapsed on the bathroom floor, heaving and sputtering, but muttered a quick “close” in Parseltongue to seal off the entrance to the chamber. He heard the stone and sinks moving back into place with a loud grinding noise. 

“Oh Harry!” Myrtle exclaimed. “I just sent for the professors. I was worried something went wrong.” 

“It nearly did,” harry replied, hearing fast foots steps enter the bathroom. 

“Potter what is the meaning of this?” He heard Snape shout. But all he could do was stare up at him from his collapsed state. He realised that he probably looked quite funny, with cuts all over his arms and face from the earlier tumble. Harry was suddenly quite glad that he’d remembered to cover his Soulmark. How awkward would it be if Snape saw that? Snape would probably know what it meant. 

Before he could reply, Harry felt himself fall unconscious, leaving Snape to deal with not only one, but two unconscious students. 

The last thing he remembered was Snape muttering, “Oh for Merlin’s sake.” 

—

Professor Sprout and Madam Promfrey had managed to heal the Petrified students, and Harry was finally able to spend time with Ron and Hermione. 

After Harry had briefly explained to Dumbledore what had happened, (missing a few key details though) he had earned 100 points for Gryffindor, much to Harry’s surprise. Harry had been sure that he would end up with a detention for sneaking out and not telling anyone. Dumbledore did seem suspicious though, it was like he knew that Harry hadn’t told him everything.

Harry was also very sad though. He had briefly met his Soulmate, only to have him taken away again so soon after. He hoped that it wouldn’t be too long until he met Tom again, but what if he changed? What if Tom or Voldemort, or whoever he went by, decided that he didn’t need a Soulmate?

There was another important detail though. He decided to tell Hermione, who he knew wouldn’t judge him. 

“Hermione, I think I’m gay.”

“Glad you figured that one out. You always stare at Cedric Diggory and Roger Davies.” 

“I do not!” 

“Mm hmm.”

(End of year 2)


End file.
